


An Apple For A Teacher

by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventure, Cursed Apple, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Nerds in Love, Romance, Sleeping Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends
Summary: On his way home from an adventure, an old woman gives Roman an apple. However, Roman makes the mistake of leaving the apple on his desk, and a certain logical side comes by to reclaim his book. Logan is now in an enchanted sleep, and Roman knows what will save him: True Love's Kiss. But will he find the right side to kiss the slumbering teacher?





	An Apple For A Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I had this idea and it kinda ran away with me... also this is my first time really writing Moxiety, cause that ship usually makes me uncomfortable, but I really like it in this scenario.

Roman was on his way home to the mindscape, having just finished a grand adventure, when an old woman happened upon him. She wore an old black cloak, and she held a basket of apples in one arm. She gave him a toothy grin, and held out one of the apples to him.

“My, what a brave prince! Surely you must be hungry from your journey!” she said, practically shoving the apple into Roman’s face. The apple looked too perfect, too delicious to be real, and Roman could practically smell the dark magic coming off of it in waves. He pushes the apple away from his face, and a small pang of guilt hits his heart at the look on the old woman’s face.

“You are quite kind, but I am not hungry at this present moment,” Roman said, trying to walk away from the old woman. She reached out, moving much faster than she should have been able to, and gripped Roman’s arm tightly.

“Please, go on and take it, my prince. You will be hungry eventually,” the woman said, her voice sickeningly sweet. Roman gulped nervously, and used his free hand to take the apple from the woman. She smiled, and let go of Roman’s arm. She walked away from Roman, and he considered going after her for a moment. But Roman was far too tired from his journey to chase after a potential witch. That, he decided, would be an adventure for another day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He soon returned to his room, and he set the apple down on his desk. Roman wasn’t entirely sure why he had kept the apple, but leaving it in the realm of imagination wasn’t a good idea either. He didn’t want one of the creatures there to eat it, and befall whatever curse had been placed on it.

Roman walked into his en suite bathroom, and turned on the sink. He splashed water onto his face, cleaning it of any grime. When he reached for the towel, he suddenly winced at the dull pain that shot through his arm. It was the same arm that the old woman had gripped so tightly, and he cursed under his breath.

Quickly shedding off his tunic, Roman examined his arm. There was a darkening bruise spreading on his arm, in the exact place the woman had grabbed him. If Roman hadn’t thought the old woman was a witch before, this definitely was proof.

After putting his tunic back on, and drying off his face, Roman went out of his room, and to the kitchen. He knew that Patton had started keeping ice packs in the freezer, and some ice would definitely soothe his bruised arm. He just hoped he could get one without making the others suspicious.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan gave a frustrated sigh as he searched through his bookshelf. His copy of  _ Hamlet  _ was missing, yet again. He didn’t mind that Roman enjoyed reading Shakespeare, in fact Logan quite enjoyed discussing Shakespeare with him, but at least he could ask before taking his book!

So Logan briskly walked to Roman’s room, and knocked on his door. He let out an annoyed huff when there was no answer, and opened the door. Roman was nowhere to be seen. Taking a quick glance around, Logan quickly spotted the book sitting on Roman’s desk. On top of the book, there was a shiny red apple. 

Logan regarded the apple curiously, picking it up, as well as the book that was beneath it. The apple seemed to be calling out to him, begging him to take a bite. It would be awfully petty to eat Roman’s apple in response to him stealing Logan’s book, but then again it was awfully petty to take the book without asking.

He brought the apple up to his mouth, and took a bite. The apple was shockingly bitter, and Logan grimaced upon swallowing it. His vision swam, and the book slipped from his grasp. Logan hardly noticed the dull thump that sounded as it landed on the carpet.

“Roman-” he gasped, knees wobbly. His eyes rolled back, and he collapsed to the ground, falling into a deep sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Roman returned to his room, icing his arm, he was surprised to find the door open. He walked in cautiously, and gasped. Logan was sprawled on the floor, the apple Roman had received from the mysterious old woman inches from his fingertips. A bite was taken from the apple, and Roman’s heart leapt into his throat as he crouched down beside Logan. He put two fingers to Logan’s neck, desperately searching for a pulse. He nearly sobbed in relief when he felt Logan’s steady, although unusually slow, heartbeat beneath his fingertips.

Setting his ice pack down, he scooped Logan up into his arms and walked over to his bed. He gently laid Logan down on his bed, and pondered what to do. If this apple worked like it did in Snow White, then that would mean True Love’s Kiss would be the only thing that could wake Logan. But who would be his true love? 

Roman let out a gasp as the perfect answer came to him. Patton! Logan had given him that cat hoodie, and Patton had referred to Logan as his “hero”. Surely his kiss could awaken Logan!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roman found Patton in his room, tidying up the various momentos of Thomas’s that he kept there. He rushed over to Patton, and a look of confusion came over his face when he saw the urgency on Roman’s face.

“Kiddo? Is everything okay?” Patton asked, setting down a stuffed animal.

“Not exactly. Logan accidentally ate a cursed apple, and now he’s in an enchanted sleep. He needs True Love’s Kiss to wake up,” Roman explained, grabbing Patton by the arm and pulling him out of his room.

“Uh, Roman-” Patton began, but was cut off by Roman interrupting him.

“Time is wasting! I don’t want to find out what happens to Thomas when Logan is incapacitated!” Roman exclaimed, basically dragging Patton to his room.

Once inside, Patton gave Roman a conflicted glance, but sighed and leaned over Logan. He placed a soft but tentative kiss on Logan’s lips… and nothing happened. He moved away from Logan, and sighed again.

“I’m sorry, Roman, but I knew that wouldn’t work because Virgil and I- uhn” Patton started to apologize, but he groaned and suddenly pitched forward. Roman cursed under his breath, and rushed forward, catching Patton before he hit the ground.

The curse had fallen to Patton as well, for he was in a deep sleep in Roman’s arms. Roman set him down on the other side of the bed, next to Logan. Roman ran his hands through his hair. His plan hadn’t worked, and now he had two sides that were out for the count because of it.

“Hey Roman, have you seen- what the fuck?!” a voice came from the doorway. Roman whirled around, and saw Virgil standing there. Roman let out a nervous laugh, and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Hey… uh… I can explain,” Roman said awkwardly.

“You’d better,” Virgil growled, and walked over to Patton’s side. He took Patton’s hand in his, while the other brushed his hair out of his eyes. Roman raised an eyebrow at Virgil’s behavior, but didn’t comment on it.

“So… basically Logan ate a cursed apple, and I thought if Patton kissed Logan, he would wake up. But then the curse ended up getting transferred to Patton as well,” Roman explained.

“You’re an idiot,” Virgil said rolling his eyes. He then leant down, and kissed Patton before Roman could protest. Roman gasped, but then Patton’s eyes fluttered open.

“Virgil!” he cried, launching up and throwing his arms around Virgil. He began to pepper kisses all over Virgil’s face, causing the emo to blush brightly.

“What?!” Roman cried. 

“We should have told you guys earlier, but Virge and I are dating!” Patton giggled.

“But- I… what?” Roman stammered, still trying to process what just happened.

“Well, don’t ponder that fact for too long, kiddo! You’ve got a teacher to wake up!” Patton exclaimed, leaving the room and tugging Virgil behind him by the arm.

Roman glanced over at Logan, who appeared to be in a peaceful sleep. It was true that Roman did hold romantic feelings towards Logan, but there was no way Logan felt the same way. But Patton seemed so certain that he could wake Logan up… 

So Roman walked over, and leaned over Logan. One hand gently traced his jaw, and Roman closed the distance to place a soft kiss onto Logan’s lips. He pulled away slightly, and his heart leapt in his chest when Logan’s eyes slowly opened.

“Logan…” Roman breathed, gazing into his eyes.

“Roman? What- oh my god you kissed me,” Logan said, eyes wide. Roman gently helped him sit up, then sat next to him on the edge of the bed.

“Yes, and I do apologize for the lack of consent. But it was the only way to wake you up,” Roman explained.

“Wait, are you telling me I ate a cursed apple?” Logan asked. Roman nodded. There was silence for a moment, until Roman spoke up again.

“You know, that wasn’t really a proper first kiss,” he murmured.

“I suppose not,” Logan replied, smirking slightly.

“Good, because I’ve been dying to kiss that stupid smirk off your face,” Roman chuckled, taking Logan’s face into his hands and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Logan’s arms went around his waist, and he met Roman’s kiss with equal fervor.

“You know, none of this would have happened if you hadn’t stolen my copy of  _ Hamlet, _ ” Logan teased breathlessly, after Roman pulled away. Roman kissed him again, silencing Logan’s teasings for the moment.

“Mmm, but isn’t this quite the lovely result? Maybe I should steal your books more often,” Roman murmured. Logan rolled his eyes.

“Yes, this is nice, but I would prefer not to be the damsel in distress again,” Logan replied.

“But I am your prince, which means I will always save you,” Roman said firmly.

“I think I liked it better when you were kissing me, rather than being poetic,” Logan teased, but there was a warm smile upon his face.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Roman murmured, and kissed Logan once more.


End file.
